DRW Paul Carson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Gabriel Olds |notebook = Was out of control, but seems to have had a change of heart. |job = Unknown |mission = Long Haired Punk Paul's Present |weapon = Molotov Cocktails Pipe Bombs Remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives |gender= Male |age = 19 |race = Caucasian |}} Paul Carson is a psychopath and survivor appearing in Dead Rising. He is a misfit teenager and arsonist who is found in Casual Gals in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Long Haired Punk, terrorizing two women. Story Dead Rising Paul with a Molotov cocktail]] Long Haired Punk Frank investigates the Casual Gals store and encounters Paul as he is terrorizing two women, Mindy Baker and Debbie Willett. He accuses them of laughing at him, and threatens them with a Molotov cocktail. As Frank approaches, Paul notices him and threatens him, in addition to his two captives. Finally, Paul attacks Frank, forcing Frank to fight back. After he is defeated, Paul tries to light up another Molotov cocktail. As he finally succeeds, he stumbles over a gasoline can, sending him crashing to the floor. The Molotov lands on his crotch and lights him on fire, providing Frank with a photo op. If Frank chooses to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher, Paul will apologize for what he did, claiming he didn't know what he was thinking. He then agrees to co-operate with Frank if he'll escort him to the security room. Paul's Present Later, Paul asks to talk to Frank in the security room. He first asks Frank to promise a helicopter will be arriving to rescue them, then requests him not to reveal to any of the others what he had done. Frank agrees to keep his mouth shut, and in return Paul provides him with a supply of Molotov cocktails. Battle Style Paul attacks with various explosives, including pipe bombs and Molotov cocktails. As he is not immune to the explosion of his own attacks, he can be damaged if he is within the radius of the explosion. Pipe Bombs: As Paul runs, he will regularly drop pipe bombs on the floor. They explode after seconds, creating a trail of explosions behind him to keep Frank at distance. Molotov Cocktail: On occasion, Paul will stop to light up a Molotov cocktail. He will then lob it at Frank, causing an explosion that deals heavy damage and sends Frank flying. If Paul is hit while he is trying to throw the Molotov cocktail, he will drop it, causing it to explode where he stands. Remote-Controlled Cars: Paul is also capable of sending remote-controlled cars rigged with explosives at Frank. The cars will travel towards Frank and explode once they are in contact with him. They can be shot and detonated at a safe distance. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode he can be found in the Entrance Plaza from the beginning until 19 hours into Infinity Mode, and in Wonderland Plaza from Day 6 with 19 hours until Day 7. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Unknown * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 10,000 PP * Photo Op: Up to 10,000 PP * Join Bonus: 30,000 PP * Escort Complete Bonus: 60,000 PP * Request Fulfilled Bonus: Unknown Items Completing Paul's Present rewards Frank with an infinite supply of Molotov Cocktails in the security room. Scoops Completing Long Haired Punk and rescuing Paul gives Frank the opportunity to take on another scoop, Paul's Present. Survivors Defeating Paul allows Frank to rescue the following survivors: * Paul Carson * Mindy Baker * Debbie Willett Trivia *Paul is the only psychopath in Dead Rising that can be rescued as a survivor. *Paul's last name, Carson, is a reference to the word arson, which relates to his pyromaniac tendencies. *The song that plays during the fight with Paul is from the ''Dead Rising OST. ''It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki Gallery Dead rising long haired punk (3).png|Paul's Photo Op File:Dead rising long haired punk (11).png|Burning... Dead rising long haired punk (12).png|...to death Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors